


Elements

by flutterby_cupcake_26



Series: Malec 30 day OTP challenge [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Elements, Fire, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterby_cupcake_26/pseuds/flutterby_cupcake_26
Summary: Day 2 of the 30 day OTP challenge: Elements. In the world of Shadowhunters and Downworlders, elements have significance. Magnus and Alec can define each other just by the elements around them.





	

  Magnus was fire. He was intense, he burned with passion. He smouldered when calm and blazed when angered. But he could never fully be put out.

 

His fire ignited under certain circumstances. When Shadowhunters took too much for granted, when people didn’t pay attention to the accords. When he was dragged into others arguments and forced to decide between Shadowhunters and Downworlders as though he had a special status that broached both. As though the Clave forgot that as a warlock Magnus was most definitely a Downworlder.

 

The thing that stirred the flames the most, however, was of course Alec. The man who made his veins sing with fire, who gave oxygen to his magic and helped Magnus raze their enemies.

 

But Alec wasn’t fire. Alec was air. He was the cool and calm with a clear head. He was measured and thoughtful and weighed all options before making a decision, though he thought so quickly it still seemed like an impulse if you didn’t know him well. Alec moved like the wind, light and graceful but bringing force when force was needed. He could be a tornado of action, rippling sinew and muscle, or else he could be calm, allowing the sun to shine and heat the world.

 

They fed into each other, fire and air, lending strength to each other the same way that Alec and Jace did through their Parabatai bond. Or perhaps not quite the same way, because as Parabatai they merely complimented each other. Magnus and Alec almost consumed each other, became separate parts of a whole rather than two wholes coming together.

 

Magnus knew, however, that at some point, the oxygen would run out. And when it did, and Alec was gone, he wasn’t sure he would burn on without him.


End file.
